Till the World Stops Spinning
by mid-sweettalk
Summary: Selena's thoughts when Demi messages her on Twitter. Demena. SOME jelena. Not much. At all. But. Yeah. T to be safe, I guess.


How did I get here? How did all this end up happening? None of this was _meant _to happen.

It was just supposed to be something to mess with the paps' heads. If you ask Justin, that's what he would say. Well, I guess that depends on who you are, really. On how close you are to him. How much he trusts you not to spill "our little secret".

None of this was supposed to happen.

I stand up from the end of the bed and walk over to the window. It's storming outside. When we were younger, Demi and I would sit on the window seat together and just look out at the rain, drawing shapes in the foggy glass.

I wasn't supposed to "date" Justin. Demi wasn't supposed to go into treatment. Demi and I were supposed to be together "until the world stopped spinning".

Demi, Demi, Demi. My whole life, my _existence _revolves around this one girl. This one beautiful, amazing girl who holds so much power over me it shakes my entire being when she uses it.

It shook me when she said, "We're over."

It shook me when she checked into treatment.

It shook me when she checked _out _of treatment.

I'm shaking now.

Every. Little. Thing I heard about her before, after, in-between… they all shook me, too.

I half-heartedly draw those famous initials-DL4SG-before realizing my hand is shaking and I'm a little light-headed. I slide down the wall until my knees are pressed against my chest; I don't want to miss the rain.

You can't understand how hard it is to love someone who doesn't love you back. Who you _thought _loved you back, but now you've lost hope of that ever being true.

But if I've lost hope, then what have I been doing with Justin these past months? Going out to different places together so we could confuse the reporters and get a rise out of our fans? Why?

I love my fans-that's something I am 110 percent _sure_ of. So I know I wasn't purposely messing with their heads. I know that's not what I'm doing _now_, either.

He wasn't supposed to kiss me that night, at the Vanity Fair party. He had brought up the idea on the way there, you know, to play with their minds. But I'd shot it down.

Next thing I knew when we were standing outside, I look up, and he kisses me.

First thing I thought was: Fail. No one will believe that, he had his eyes open, and even then he wasn't looking at me.

Second thing I thought was: I'm gonna kill him.

And I did yell at him for a good bit once we were alone. Because there was no way to play off a _kiss_. Justin said to just "play along". But I didn't. I denied it every chance I got. I was so _sick _of this game.

Justin's birthday was… I don't even want to think about it. I'd end up punching the wall.

And the _rumors, _God, the rumors. They were flying. I just went on denying it.

But then my manager brings up that my "dating" Justin would make for really good PR for "Who Says."

I tried to argue that my "dating" Justin got me punched in the face, and a lot more hate than praise. He saw it as a "miniscule detail".

So I was required to confirm it from then on. I didn't _like _it. But I had to do it.

Then Demi. Demi Demi Demi. She came back to twitter. I was surprised Twitter didn't go overcapacity, all the Lovatics (as they are called, apparently) were so excited.

I can't explain to you how confused I was when she _didn't _unfollow me.

Stay strong. Those words keep popping up in my head whenever I think of her.

I glance down at my phone; I forgot I was even holding it. The Twitter app is open, one tweet in particular open in the "Reply" screen. It's been there for hours.

ddlovato: selenagomez I miss you because apparently we're one in the same..!

The whiteness of the empty text box annoys the crap out of me.

With one last glance at the rain, and the now-fading initials in the fog, I type, quickly, before I can change my mind.

selenagomez: ddlovato hahaha flashback! Oh, good times

Hopefully she gets it. Gets that I'll never stop loving her, not until the world stops spinning.

* * *

**Okay, so, that's it for this one! I WON'T be continuing this. It just popped into my head when I heard about the Jelena thing, and I finished it like 5 minutes ago. I have a whole nother story to finish lol. REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED! :) lemme know what you think, guys! **


End file.
